Nadie toca lo que es nuestro
by Audistin
Summary: una tarde en un bar de arabasta, unos piratas novatos descubren que hay que informarse mejor antes de meterse con quien no debes. Zoro x Nami, rápido Sanji x vivi  I will try to write it in english in a near future


Vaya vaya, que chica más interesante, seguro que quieres venir a pasar la noche conmigo, verdad preciosa?

Tras una breve mirada, la chica ignoró el comentario, y continuó su camino.

Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez sujetándola por el brazo

Suéltame

Jajaja, la gatita quiere darme órdenes.

Suéltame. Déjame ir al baño.

No te preocupes guapa, en mi barco hay baños. Después de divertirme podrás ir al que quieras jajaja

Estás loco? Suéltala!

Eh?

Giro la cabeza y vio ante sí a un hombre de bastante edad acercándose

Es que acaso eres nuevo en grand line?

Y tú quién eres?

Yo? Solo un viejo soldado, que se ha hecho mayor. Pero aún me entero de lo que pasa en el mundo

Que quieres decir?

Cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro no se metería jamás con esa mujer

Pero que dices? No es más que una mujer guapa con la que pasar la noche

Insensato! Es que acaso no sabes quién es ella? Es Nami, la navegante del rey de los piratas!

Cómo? Esta? – se queda mirándola – el caso es que sí que se parece. Pelirroja, un cuerpo espectacular… jajaja, parece que mi noche será aún mejor de lo que pensaba!

Pero es que quieres morir?

Morir? El sombrero de paja está en Erubafu, lo he escuchado esta mañana en uno de los bares. – dijo soltando a Nami, y mirando a su primer oficial, le indico que la sujetara el

Jajaja. Definitivamente no sabéis nada del mundo. Vaya piratas. Acaso quieres decir que como el capitán no está no corres peligro?

Exacto! Esta noche la hare mía y me divertiré con ella. Y cuando me canse, la mataré. Aunque Erubafu esté cerca de Arabasta, para cuando él quiera llegar ella ya estará muerta

Suéltame. Es tu última oportunidad.

Jajaja, nos estas amenazando? Jajaja. Es mi primer oficial, no es tan fuerte como yo, pero se basta para acabar con un oficial de la mar…

De pronto un destello cortó sus palabras, y un segundo después vio a su compañero caer sin vida al suelo, cortado de lado a lado por un preciso corte de espada.

Jajajaja – volvió a reír el anciano – te lo estaba advirtiendo. Estos novatos no saben nada. Ella está casada. Jajaja

Casada?

Si – de pronto el anciano se puso serio mirando al hombre que estaba junto a Nami. – con él.

El capitán y el resto de piratas miraron hacia el hombre que estaba junto a Nami. Ella, sin inmutarse dio un suave beso en los labios a ese hombre.

Voy al baño. Cuando vuelva pedimos una botella de ron?

Claro – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa

No… no puede ser, ese hombre parece….

Jajajaja, si capitán, lo has adivinado – intervino el anciano – ese hombre, su marido, es Zoro Roronoa, el cazador de piratas. Primer oficial del rey de los piratas. Solo su capitán es capaz de hacerle frente

Es… es imposible, no sabíamos que ella…

Jajaja, estos piratas ya no son lo que eran, no saben nada.

Tienes algo que ver con todo esto?

No no – dijo el anciano dándose la vuelta – solo he intentado que salvaran la vida soltando a tu chica.

Eso es imposible. En el momento que la han tocado, han decidido morir.

Espera, oye no sabíamos quién era, nos iremos…

Ignorando el comentario, Zoro saco la espada y en cuestión de segundos el bar se había llenado de los cuerpos del capitán y el resto de miembros de su banda. Cuando Nami salió del baño y se acercó a donde estaba Zoro, varios soldados entraron en el bar

Que ha pasado aquí?

Nada – respondió el anciano – que estos idiotas no saben dónde se meten.

Pero quien ha sido?

Yo – dijo Zoro desde la barra recogiendo la botella de ron

Ya sabéis cómo es esto – añadió Nami quitándole la botella de las manos – nadie toca lo que es nuestro.

Recoged los cadáveres, y mirad si tienen recompensa

Si general Chaka!

Así que aquí es donde pasas las tardes ahora que estas retirado?

Eh! Princesa. No, es solo que hoy había venido a tomar algo. Y de casualidad me encontré esto.

Ha intentado salvarles la vida. – dijo Nami – estos inútiles se han metido en grand line sin conocer nada.

Pero ya no era posible, verdad cabeza de lechuga?

Sabes que odio que me llames así cocinerucho.

Por eso lo hago

Ser el príncipe del reino y el marido de Vivi no te salvará de que te de una paliza.

Hombres – dijo la princesa yendo hacia donde estaba Nami y dejando a su marido y a Zoro discutiendo

Déjales, ellos se lo pasan bien así.

Estas bien?

Claro – respondió con una sonrisa – sabes que nunca dejaría que me pasara nada


End file.
